The Empty Sky
by Arune Rosenheim
Summary: Langit membentang luas—namun ada kala mentari lebih rupawan. Langit membentang luas—namun mentari dianugerahi sinar. About unrequited love (again). RnR? No Flame please..


Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media. I only own this fic :3

The Empty Sky

By Alcyonne Rosenheim

Happy reading!

.

.

Di meja paling depan-dan paling pinggir-lengket dengan jendela yang membatasi para siswa dengan dunia luar, seorang laki-laki menghuni tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan guru. Kau.

Dari balik kacamata persegi panjang yang membingkai matamu-seolah menghalangi orang untuk menatap matamu secara langsung, kau tak pernah lelah mengumpulkan fokus pada pelajaran yang tengah diajarkan oleh sang guru.

Tanganmu selalu setia ditemani oleh pena berwarna hitam yang seakan berlari-lari kecil di atas buku catatan yang semakin penuh dengan tulisanmu yang rapi.

Kau seperti tak pernah tertarik mencuri pandang pada pemandangan yang dibatasi oleh jendela. Padahal, kelas ini berdiri kokoh di lantai paling atas, menghadiahkan panorama terbaik untuk para siswa yang disalurkan melalui kaca bening di salah satu sisi ruangannya.

Tapi kau berbeda. Pelajaran seolah telah mendarah daging bagimu. Seakan kau akan mati jika otakmu tak berhasil menyerap pelajaran yang kau gali hari demi hari.

Kau jenius. Kau pantang menyerah. Kau mengagumkan. Kau berbeda. Kau menakjubkan. Kau...

...Kau bahkan terlalu dingin. Kau pendiam. Kau kaku. Kau tidak mau repot-repot melontarkan kalimat panjang. Kau selalu mengabaikan sekitarmu.

Di rumah berlantai dua yang dicat warna cerah, mengingatkan setiap orang pada matahari, tinggal seorang anak laki-laki bersama keluarganya yang tak bisa dibilang harmonis.

Kau telah terjaga saat seekor ayam jantan bahkan belum siap menyuarakan kokoknya. Kau telah meletakkan fokusmu pada pelajaran bahkan saat matahari masih enggan membagi sinar.

Kau yang menjadi sahabat dekat bangunan sekolah karena datang pertama kali dan pulang terakhir.

Sesampainya di rumah bercat cerah itu (meski seperti matahari, tapi rumah ini tak pantas diberi julukan rumah matahari,karena percayalah, suasana di dalam tak secerah warna catnya. Suram.) kau seolah menutup telinga dari ocehan orang tuamu ketika kau memberi mereka kertas ulangan-tertera nilai delapan puluh lima dengan tinta biru di sana.

Kau harus dapat minimal sembilan puluh.

Kau tak membawa gen anak rajin itu dalam tubuhmu, namun keluargamu menanamnya-kau merawat, menumbuhkan dan mereka mencaci maki panenannya.

Kau tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa seorang gadis telah mengalahkanmu. Lagipula, jika mereka tahu itu, kau akan dihadiahi semakin banyak caci maki bahkan sampai pengantar tidurmu nanti.

Seorang gadis, eh? Seorang gadis bisa mengalahkanmu, meski hanya sekali?

Seberapa hebat gadis itu? Kau tentu penasaran kan?

Dengan cepat, kau akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dengan cepat, kau akan diam-diam mencuri pandang pada gadis yang duduk tak jauh darimu itu. Tapi untuk menyadari perasaanmu... Kau tak bisa secepat itu.

Itu hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan gadis itu menebak jawaban yang tepat. Kebetulan gadis itu mempunyai _feeling_ dan keberuntungan yang bagus. Kebetulan. Kebetulan. Kau tak perlu se-tertekan itu. Lihat, kan? Hanya sekali. Gadis itu tak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menggoyahkan posisimu sebagai nomor satu. Kau sudah mengerti kebetulan?

Tapi sepertinya perasaan yang mulai menuai bunga-bunga di benakmu itu bukan kebetulan. Kau jatuh cinta, eh? Bukan hanya karena dia hebat, tetapi murni cinta. Pada gadis bernama Rin itu...

Dan tepat di belakang kursimu, seorang perempuan bersurai _teal_ yang mencapai pinggang dan diikat _twintail_ duduk dalam diam, mengamati setiap gerak gerik yang kau lakukan. Seolah tak rela sekedar sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan dari sosokmu.

Gadis yang berkediaman tepat di samping rumah cerahmu. Mendiami rumah biru, rumah langit. Rumah yang terkadang menjadi singgahanmu kala rumahmu tak bersinar cerah layaknya matahari (sudah disebutkan bahwa itu bukan rumah matahari) maka pelarianmu adalah rumah langit.

Pelarian. Iya, pelarian. Kau mendatangi rumah langit dan gadis itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan, kan?

Dan sang gadis bersurai _teal_ tak pernah keberatan untuk itu.

Aku.

Gadis bersurai _teal_ bernama Hatsune Miku, pemilik rumah langit, itu aku.

Seorang pelarian tetap saja menjadi pelampiasan, karena hati dan cintamu tertambat pada gadis lain bernama Rin.

Haha, aku tahu, jenius sepertimu takkan melirik gadis bodoh sepertiku dengan sedikitpun perasaan romantis. Gadis sepertiku yang tak pernah mendapatkan namanya dibacakan sebagai peraih peringkat lima besar.

Tak seperti kau yang berlangganan peringkat satu atau Rin yang kali ini menggenggam peringkat dua...

Aku hanya gadis yang menyumbang tepuk tangan saat kau, sang juara satu berdiri di samping sang juara dua.

Cocok.

Iya, cocok. Meski cukup menggelikan mengingat kau lelaki es sementara dia begitu cerah.

Seperti matahari.

Yah, dia adalah pengganti matahari yang tak kau dapatkan di rumah itu. Dialah sumber cahayamu saat ini.

Ah, aku tak sengaja melihat kau belajar dengan Rin di perpustakaan hari ini. Sebuah buku super tebal yang sama sekali bukan tipeku, kau membacanya sementara Rin bercanda ria di sisimu. Apa dia tidak mengusik kegiatanmu? Biasanya bola matamu itu akan melakukan sedikit gerakan yang menyiratkan kekesalan, meski tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirmu. Tapi sekarang...

...Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Seulas kurva tipis malah muncul perlahan. Kau tersenyum? Lelaki es ini tersenyum? Astaga, aura hangat menjalar di pipiku saat netraku menangkap senyummu. Tanpa cermin pun, aku tahu rona merah mulai menghiasi pipiku.

Ah, dia tersenyum. Ia membuat jebakan yang mampu membuatku melayang dalam dunia fantasi ciptaanku sendiri. Namun tidak sebahagia itu, karena pada akhirnya aku terhempas. Jatuh. Kecewa.

Bodoh. Senyum itu bukan untukku. Kenapa kulit wajah bodohku ini memerah? Kenapa aku begitu gugup melihat senyum singkatmu?

Senyuman itu untuk Rin, Miku.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Harusnya jantungku tak perlu memacu darah secepat ini. Seharusnya jantungku berdebar normal saja. Harusnya aku tak perlu segembira ini. Toh senyum itu tak tercipta untukku, kan?

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Aku berusaha menekankan teori lampauku, kebetulan. Yah, mungkin saja kau hanya sedang ingin menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu untuk mengatasi ketegangan otot.. Uh. Terkadang usaha menghibur diri sendiri itu tidak masuk akal.

Namun di hari-hari selanjutnya, rumah langitku tak pernah terdengar suara minimalismu lagi.

Ah, aku mengerti. Kau tak butuh rumah langit lagi. Kau tak butuh gadis bersurai _teal _yang selalu berusaha menabur tawa yang ternyata sia-sia.

Matahari dengan mudah melukis senyum di sana. Lalu bagaimana denganku yang selalu menjelma menjadi langit luas yang selalu siap menampung curahan masalahmu?

Iya, aku tidak berguna. Sia-sia,bukan?

Karena sang matahari pun mampu melenyapkan suramnya benakmu.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku mudah dilupakan.

Aku hanya langit. Langit yang kosong.

-Owari-

A/N :

Maaf nggak jelasin siapa tokoh cowok jenius di FF ini. Silahkan gunakan imajinasi pembaca sekalian :3 author memang suka membiarkan pembaca memilih tokohnya #plak

Ini sebenernya salah satu side story orific yang dipermak jadi fanfic.

Dan birunya Miku itu biru kehijauan bukan biru langit -_- tapi biarlah #plak

Review? No flame please~ Alcyonne belum siap mental~


End file.
